Ribbons Just Ribbons
by Riana Arclight
Summary: Misunderstandings abound in the Arclight Household.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here except my own OC who makes a cameo here.  
This is what happens when I'm bored as hell.

**Ribbons... Just. Ribbons.**  
**~*~**

"Are you sure that's supposed to go in there like that?"

That was what had started the entire misunderstanding in the first place. Strange how one simple question could lead to such a misunderstanding, but the point is, is that it happened. Though, granted, at the time, it had sounded like something far more... perverse, for lack of a better term. And that alone was enough to get Chris' attention and lead to him standing outside Mihael's bedroom, ear pressed firmly against the door to eavesdrop.

A grunt came from the other side of the door, and then Thomas' voice could be heard. "Give me that. You don't know what you're doing. Look, it goes in here like this, see?"

Chris had to stifle a nosebleed at that. He should have opened the door right then and there and demanded to know just what the bloody nine hells was going on. But... unfortunately for him, his perverse curiosity won out in the end, and he stayed put, listening to see where this went.

It was then, though, that Tron happened to walk over, just as some odd sounds came from inside the room. He frowned and walked over, and just sort of stared at Chris from behind his mask. But when the other showed no sign of responding or even noticing his presence, he cleared his throat once.

Chris jumped a bit and looked over his shoulder and then downward, those piercing blue eyes of his settling upon the small form of the man-now turned into a child-who had once been known as Byron Arclight.

"V, what on Earth are you doing standing outside of Mihael's room with your ear against the door?"

Chris shook his head and gestured as if to say it was something inside the room itself that had caught his attention. Tron raised an eyebrow behind his mask and pressed his ear up against the door as well. His other brow, had it still been there, that is, would have quickly joined its twin as Tron's one good eye widened when loud noises came from the other side of the door, followed by voices.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts, Nii-sama!"

A grunt was heard again. "No, it goes in here like this! You're doing it all wrong!"

"But it keeps getting stuck, Nii-sama!" Mihael objected.

That was the moment when Tron had to join Chris in stifling a severe nosebleed. "What the Hell are they doing in there?" he asked.

Chris waved him off with a "Shh!" and pressed his ear closer to the door.

Again, Tron raised an eyebrow as the grunts and other rather suspicious sounds grew louder and almost frantic by this point. He, too, pressed his ear closer to hear, but unfortunately for everyone involved, the door was not closed as securely as it had first seemed to be and suddenly flew open.

Tron and Chris swiftly fell forward, both of them toppling to the ground in a rather awkward heap of blue, green, gold and white. The two younger boys looked up, as did the girl with pink hair and mismatched purple and blue eyes who stood there, and who had kept silent up until the moment her older brother and father came falling into the room.

"Otousan? Chris Nii-sama?" the girl spoke up finally.

"VI... What in the hell is going on here?" Tron asked, untangling himself from Chris after a bit of indignity and difficulty.

"I was helping Nii-sama put ribbons in little brother's hair..." she explained, as if it should have been obvious.

"...Ribbons... Just... Ribbons?" Tron asked, deadpan, as he stared first at his daughter, then turned his attention to his two younger sons.

Mihael nodded, gesturing to what almost seemed to be hundreds of different-colored ribbons that lay scattered carelessly about the room like a rainbow murder scene. He smiled rather sheepishly.

Tron shook his head, then turned and walked out of the room. He muttered under his breath, then disappeared into the hallway.

Chris finally got to his feet and looked around the room at the ribbons that made it look as if a rainbow had either exploded or spontaneously combusted, then at the three younger Arclight siblings. He then shook his head, then turned and swiftly walked out of the room, muttering to himself as he did so.

"There's nothing behind me... There's nothing behind me... There's not a gods-be-damned thing behind me..." he muttered, slamming the door shut behind him a bit harder than he had intended.

He turned and headed quickly down the hall-only to trip and fall over the green and white lump, also known as Tron, who had fainted from blood loss from the nosebleed, and passed out as well.

Back in the other room, the three younger siblings all looked at each other for a long moment after the door was slammed shut and the sounds of their father's and their elder brother's footsteps had long since faded away into another part of the mansion.

"Is... it safe now...?" Riana asked.

"I think they're gone now," Mihael said.

Thomas then smirked. "Shall we then?"

The other two nodded and joined Thomas on the bed...

~*END*~

I am so sorry for this insanity. And my OC is from an RP between my sister and I. She'll be appearing in more fics in the future. That aside, this was my first real attempt at a Zexal fanfic, so... don't throw too many bricks at me?


End file.
